One of the fast growing development areas in human-computer interaction involves the transformation of stimuli across modalities. These crossmodal displays provide information from one sensory modality, such as vision, using the display of a different modality, such as sound. Effective design of crossmodal displays necessitates the determination of a method for translating, interpreting, or otherwise mapping signals of an input modality onto properties of an alternative display. This mapping is commonly referred to as sensory substitution. Sensory substitution techniques can be designed to support the crossing of any two sensory modalities. But the success of this class of displays is highly dependent on the parameters and their mapping across the modalities. Much of the research in crossmodal displays focuses on the translation of audio or visual information onto the somatosensory (touch) receptors using tactile devices. One existing example is pin arrays—a series of blunt tipped pins arranged in a grid formation to produce vibrations or other motions that present the image in its tactile representation. Pin arrays employ sensory substitution techniques to map low resolution pixels from an image onto the sensations of a tactile display, and are typically used to support blind users in interpreting image information as touch [1, 2]. A second example is where music is transformed into visualizations by interpreting musical properties such as chords and pitch onto visual properties such as colour and shape [3].